


Things to Treasure (Part 2)

by DreamerAlly21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, No Smut, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine: Dean helping you see the good in yourself after some girls in a bar bathroom bring down your self-esteem.The sequel to my other Dean X Reader- Things to Treasure.(You don’t have to read that one first to understand this one, but you are more than welcome to!)





	Things to Treasure (Part 2)

It was 8:30 at night when Dean and i pulled up to the bar, streetlights from outside making me squint.  
“Well, here we are. Best bar in the state.” Dean smirks.  
“You say that about every bar.”  
“Except for that one we went to last month, remember? Eugh. Never again. Now c’mon. Sam’s busy researching and the night is young!” 

After sitting down for a few minutes, our bartender finally came over to us.  
“Hey, you two. What can i get ya?”  
“Water please.”  
“Sure thing. And you, handsome?” She asks with a wink. Dean just smiles politely and orders a beer.  
“Can do. Be back in a flash.”  
After she left, i straighten to get out of my side of the booth.  
“Where you goin’? The party’s just gettin’ started.” Dean said, mocking disappointment.  
“I gotta go to bathroom.” I chuckle.  
“You always did have a small bladder.” He teases.  
I roll my eyes, but smile to myself. 

~~~~SHORT TIMESKIP~~~~~

I shuffle back to our booth, head down, trying not to cry. My cheeks are still burning from the effort and embarrassment.  
“There you are!” I glance at Dean to see him grinning.  
“I was about to... Hey, you okay?”  
I think about lying before shaking my head.  
“No. Can, um, can we just go back to the bunker please?” I murmur.  
I must’ve looked as bad as i felt, because Dean just softly nods before leaving some cash on the table, next to his half empty beer.  
“C’mon.” He mutters, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. 

After sitting down in our seats in the Impala, i’m about to ask why Dean hasn’t driven off yet when he speaks up.  
“Talk to me, sweetheart. Did somethin’ happend in the bathroom?” He asks gently.  
I sigh deeply before blinking a few times and nodding.  
“A couple of girls said some things to me.”  
“Like what?”

“They... They said i looked like your little sister. That i wasn’t in your league and you should be dating someone more hot. They felt sorry for me, saying you don’t deserve me- that you’re wasting your time. You’re only dating me out of pity... Waiting for some better girl to come along so you can get actual sex instead of waiting for a nerd like me to woman up.”

A tear rolls down my cheek as i wait for Dean’s reply. He’s silent for a moment, and when i glimpse at him, he looks at the empty street in front of him. His grip on the top of the steering wheel is tight before he sighs, relaxing his entire body.  
When his eyes meet mine, i quickly look down to my lap. 

“Y/N, look at me.”  
I slowly lift my head to meet his face again. The anger has washed away, leaving a multitude of different, softer emotions in his features.  
“I want you to listen, and i mean really listen, to me right now- ok?”  
I nod, leaning into the hand he brings to cup my cheek. His words are gentle, combined with a firm undertone. 

“The fact you look younger than your age is actually awesome. You know why? ‘Cause when you’re fifty, you’ll look at least thirty-five or forty, still rocking those good looks of yours.  
“As for deserving, i’m the one who doesn’t deserve you. Not the other way around. You’ve been nothing but kind to me, you’re patient when i shut out the world for a while, and you get along great with Sam. Understand?” 

I nod, but still feel numb inside.

“Good, ‘cause i ain’t finished.” His voice becomes slighty sensual, yet never falters in confidence.  
“I do not pity you. When i look at you, i definitely don’t see someone who’s the little sister i never had. You know what i see? I see this attractive, sexy girl that’s even more gorgeous on the inside. I sure as hell don’t care about sex from some random bitch who gets her kicks from tearing other people down.” 

I knew he was talking about the girls who i heard just the opposite from. 

“But i thought you liked girls with experience?” I ask.  
“Sweetheart, i’ll give you all the time you need. ‘Cause you’re worth it. Anytime my downstairs brain needs tendin’ to, i just do what any man would do. And i promise i think of you every single time.”  
“So next time someone tells you anything less than what you really are, you come to me, and i’ll do my damn best to make it better.”

Dean’s lips find their way to mine for a kiss, pouring all of the sincerity into it, as i welcome it.  
“I love you so much, Y/N.” He whispers inches from my face seconds later.  
“I love you too, Dean.”  
“Now, let’s go home before Sam cuts this date short so we can listen to him geek out over the lore.”  
As if on cue, Dean’s phone rings, Sam’s name showing up in big letters on the bright screen.

“Too late!” I laugh at Dean rolling his eyes.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> I’m happy to say my self esteem is a lot better than it was last year when i wrote part one. However, this idea kind of wrote itself (after i accidentally deleted the incomplete first draft...) and i’m pretty satisfied with the result. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback always welcome!


End file.
